Mask of Obliviousness
by tikki de lune
Summary: Sendoh and Rukawa are best friends with agirl named Sumire (not from Sakura Taisen). Each has his/her story and a love triangle evolves around them. How would they help each other without hurting another's feelings? I do not own Slam Dunk neither does my
1. The Game

Author's rant:

Konnichwa minna-san, watashiwa namaiwa Yamapi-chan desu!!!!!! Here goes, this is my first attempt to write a Slam Dunk fic, please understand that I am no good at writing such… Gomen nasai minna-san!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't own any of the Slam Dunk characters (Demo, daisuki Kaede-chan!!!!!!!!!). Some of the characters are made up so basically I own them!!!! Oh well… are you gonna start reading or what? This story started at the game between Ryonan and Shohoku … Arigato again! By the way please review Onegai suru! ^-^ Dozo! 

Word from Yamapi-chan's "wise" friend, tikki de lune:

Please be reminded that this is my friend's writings not mine... so FLAME HER! Hehehe.

I just proofread her work as not too be embarrassed for any grammatical errors she made. I'm also the one who made the title.

I would like you to be informed that my friend is too shy to register and stake her claim as an author so I decided to help her get a taste of seeing her piece published on the net.

The Mask of Obliviousness 

By: Yamapi-chan

c/o tikki de lune

Chapter 1: The game

This game was everything, for it was the battle to determine which team will be competing at the inter-high. Ryonan was determined to win this game and made every possible move to beat Shohoku. Akira Sendoh had a tight guard on Kaede Rukawa and the thought of that on Rukawa's side makes him drive mad of wanting to defeat Sendoh. 

"Baka Sendoh," he cursed. Even though Shohoku were in the lead with 4 points, Shohoku's bench was panicking for not knowing what to do now that Ryonan was nailing them. And the pressure added to that was the absence of their sensei/coach Mr. Anzai, who was recently confined due to heart attack. 

"Now what are we going to do? If only Mr. Anzai is here! " Korogue the sub-captain of Shohoku was walking back and forth thinking of what to do next. 

"Rukawa-kun, 4 more points to go!" smiled Sendoh; on the tune of his voice a sure victory was heard. 

"Shut up." hissed Rukawa. The cheering of the Ryonan supporters was louder than ever as Sendoh got his team back to the game. The timeout bell was suddenly heard; it was Shohoku's timeout, Korogue had finally made his decision. 

"Kisama!" sighed Rukawa as he went to sit on the bench. 

"What's happening to you guys? Ryonan's going to crush us!" Korogue panicked. "Think of what Mr. Anzia will say to us!" he continued. 

Mitsui shivered as he heard the name of his beloved sensei, "I will not let him down." He promised. 

"Ryota, Akagi, Mitsui, soshite Sakuragi be careful! You've got 4 fouls already!" Ayako reminded them. 

"Oi kitsune! What are you planning to do to with Ryonan spiky-hair?" Hanamichi Sakuragi asked. "If you can't do anything about him you'd better give up and leave the rest to me!" boasted Sakuragi. 

"Baka, do'aho! Mind your own. You cannot even handle Fukuda." was the only reply of Rukawa. 

"TemeEEEEEE! Kitsune!!!! Wait till I get my hands on you!" exclaimed Sakuragi. 

"Damare!" team captain, Takenori Akagi shouted. "There's no point in arguing Sakuragi." 

"Demo… Gori!" 

"I said shut up!" 

"I'll go to the bath room." Monotonously Rukawa said.

Frustrated, Rukawa ran a hand though his wet hair, he had to find a way to defeat Sendoh. 

"Kaede-chan. Daijobu?" A voice called. 

He looked at the mirror in front of him and said: "Sumire-chan. This is a men's washroom you know." 

"So what about it?" She said walking towards him. 

"What are you doing here? It's not like you to watch basketball games," he asked. 

"Well I was hoping to see you kill Sendoh on the court," she smirked. "Whatever Sumi-chan. I bet you're cheering for Sendoh." 

With that she blushed, "Kaede-chan…" 

"Well I better get back, I'll see you later," he said. 

"Hey I talked to Sendoh awhile ago he says good luck!" 

"Tell him I said thanks."

Rukawa went back and still the team's discussion weren't going anywhere. 

"So what do we do now?" Sakuragi asked. 

Not knowing what to do Akagi answered, "HAVE A TIGHT GUARD ON SENDOH!!!!" he shouted. And with the buzzer signaling the end of the timeout fills the air and the game resumed. 

The game went on and Ryonan gained more points. Another goal for Ryonan and they will tie with Shohoku's lead. But Rukawa won't allow it. 

"What do you have in mind Ru-kun?" said Sendoh. "Another point for Ryonan," he added. 

"Stop talking…" Rukawa then turned left catching the ball within the process. Rukawa moved forward attempting to shoot, then in a swift movement he turned left avoiding Sendoh's guard and shot the ball. 

"Another lead," he stated to Sendoh. 

He only smiled at Rukawa and said, "I'll get the next one." The remaining 5 minutes of the game was a battle between super rookie Rukawa and the ever-so-perfect player Sendoh, the crowd was cheering madly as the 2 players made their way to get more points as possible. 

"TEME KITSUNE!!! This is not your game only!!!!!!!! Remember that we are HERE!!!!! Pass, pass, pass!!!!" shouted Sakuragi as he flapped his arms. 

"Shut up do'aho!" he hissed. 

Meanwhile Sumire was giggling madly at the sight of Sendoh but she was still debating on which team to cheer, "Ryonan or Shohoku?" she sighed. 

'Ok, let us have a little thought about this…' Reason said, 'Sendoh-kun is your long time crush, he's really nice to you and he's a real gentleman.' 

Another Contradiction made its way through her skull, 'Demo, Kaede-chan is your best friend ever since, therefore as a friend you must support him… and by the way Kaede-chan and Sendoh-kun are rivals… but they are friends too… So what if you cheer the 2 teams up? Whoa, toughie' it said. 

"Fine," she cursed under her breath and decided, "I'll just shut up!" 

Minutes passed, Korogue made an excellent 3 point shot thus Shohoku made another lead, but that lead was blocked again by Sendoh… Seconds ticks… a very tight battle was seen in the court… and a miracle slam-dunk of Sakuragi led Shohoku to victory.

"WE WON!!!!!!!!" cheered the other members of Shohoku, Akagi and Korogue were crying their hearts out because of their success; Sakuragi was jumping like a lunatic and bragging about if it's not for him the team will not win and all that shitty nonsense. Mitsui was looking forward on to going to his beloved Anzai-sensei and narrate to him the whole story of their victory, while Ryota was attempting to give his Aya-chan a victory kiss, but Ayako's aware of that and bonked him on the head with a paper fan. Rukawa just sighed and said, "Finally…" his eyelids were heavy and all he wanted to do is go home and sleep for thousands of years. 

"SUGOI KAEDE-CHAN!!!! Omedetou!!!!!!!!!" Sumire ran towards him and clung to his arm. 

"Oi! Get away from me… I am exhausted…" he said flatly. 

"Kaede-chan aren't you happy? You get to kick Sendoh's ass!" 

"I know you hate the fact that his team lost," he said. 

"Kae-chan!!! How can you say that?" she smirked, "You're jealous because you think that all I talk about is Sendoh… are you Kae-chan?" she giggled. 

"No I am not jealous of Sendoh-kun. And please shut up," he murmured. "(Sigh) You know sometimes I can't help thinking how we became best friends." 

She laughed, "we're the exact opposite." 

"Tell me about it." he said. "So let's go home?" 

"Yeah sure. Hey, I thought we're gonna wait for Sendoh in front of the lobby?" he reminded. 

"Oh gomen, I totally forgot!" she said dragging Rukawa out of the locker room. 

"You forgot? Well that's new." he commented. 

"Ok, ok, I get your point so lets go!" she smiled. 

Author's rant: 

Arigato minna!!! Gomen nasai if it's not that good. I'll try to make it good next time!!!! Arigato again!!! See yah on the next chapter! Please review!!! ^-^ 


	2. Mask

Author's rant: 

Konichiwa!!! So this is the second chapter I really hope that you'll like it. I am so sorry if my story's not that interesting but it would be in the following chapters. So here goes! Slam Dunk does not belong to me. Review please! ^-^ No flames please, I know that this is just so horrible! I myself can't bear to look at it…

Chapter 2: Mask

Smiling, Sumire went back to her house she can't help thinking about the game she saw a while ago and to add up her thoughts images of Sendoh kept flooding her mind, she blushed at that very moment. "Tadaima." She whispered as she opened the door. 

"You're late! I am hungry." An angry voice was heard inside the living room. 

"Gomen nasai, 'tousan…" she said. "I'll make you dinner right away." 

"You're a real pain in the neck! I wish your mother were here to see how miserable you are!!! So that she'd wish to abort you when you're still inside her! So that she'll still be alive!" her father threw her an empty bottle of beer. 

"Gomen nasai 'tousan," she trembled and evaded the bottle. Sumire's mother died while giving birth to her and with that her father is forever blaming her as the cause of her mother's death. He'd sometimes lock her in the basement or worst he'd beat her up. Other than Rukawa, no one really knows about the situation between Sumire and her dad. 

Next day:

As Rukawa entered the school gate a mob of schoolgirls dashed to meet him… (The Rukawa fan club) 

"Ohaiyo! Rukawa-kun!! Omedetou on you're game yesterday!!!" one girl said. 

"Sugoi, sugoi!!!! Rukawa-kun!!!" and others said. 

"Rukawa-kun marry me!!!" and still others… "I am willing to be your slave Rukawa-sempai!!" He sighed; he hates those girls in his fan club. He then walked away from them, hoping to find peace to where he's headed. He reached the school's rooftop; he opened the door and found her. 

"Sumi-chan. What are you doing here?" No answer. "Sumi-chan." Still she made no attempt to answer. "Oi!" Still no answer, he then sat next to her and patted her shoulder. "Oi! Sumi-chan." 

"IYAH!!! KAEDE-CHAN!!! Don't you ever scare me like that!!!!" she said in shock. 

"I didn't, I called you several times but you seem to be preoccupied." He said flatly. 

"Oh. Gomen nasai I was just thinking about Sendoh-kun. Kae-chan" she said. 

"Hey, is that a bruise?" he noticed. "No, no that's nothing really!" she said hiding her arm away from him. He snatched her arm, 

"Wait let me see." She winced as he raised the sleeve. 

"Daijoubu Kae-chan, it's nothing really." 

"How long do you plan to live your life like that?" Silence. 

"I don't know. But it's ok really!" she smiled. 

"Liar. Come on we're skipping classes," he said. 

"What?" "We're going to my place." 

__

There she goes again. Acting as if nothing happened. Don't she think that I don't know what's she is going through? It's her father, as always, he'd beat her up once again. And for crying out loud she's even thinking about Sendoh! What the heck is wrong with her? More importantly, What's wrong with me? 

"So what are we gonna do at your house?" she asked. 

"I am going to tend your wounds, cuts and bruises," he said monotonously. 

"You don't have to, they are not that serious," she smiled a fake one. 

"Baka." He uttered. 

"Kae-chan," 

"How long are you planning to stay miserable?" he asked. 

"Stop it Kae-chan! You're starting to sound like my father!" Sumire shouted as she struggled with her arm. "Damn it for once just stop pitying me!" 

"I am not. I am only doing this because I am your friend," his face remained impassive. 

"Just great!" she sighed. 

__

She's confusing me again. I am worried about her really, though 'worry' doesn't seem to be a part of my personality. Her situation made me.

"You know what? You're starting to act different Kae-chan. You care too much." She smiled. 

"What are you talking about?" he said. 

"Nah, forget it, I am just not used to you being like that." 

"Baka. Hn, will you stop it already? You're irritating me." Rukawa tighten the bandage around her arm. 

"Ouch! Kaede!" 

The doorbell rang. 

"Now who the heck is at the door?" Rukawa said to himself, he opened the door and found… 

"Sendoh-kun." 

"Oi! Ru-kun! I just dropped by to see what's going on." Sendoh smiled. 

"Sendoh-kun! You cut class too?" Sumire popped out to Rukawa's shoulders. 

"Oi! Sumire-chan, well I just decided to skip class today. What are you doing in Ru-kun's house?" Sendoh teased. 

"Nani?" 

"So aren't you gonna let me in?" Sendoh said to Rukawa. 

"Uhuh, yeah." 

Behind that smile, behind that mask, the real Akira Sendoh hides. 

"It is very unusual to see you here." Rukawa commented. "So what are you here for? Are you sure you are ok?" 

"Ru-kun, are you that desperate to get me out of here?" Sendoh smirked. 

"No." 

"Then why ask? Well if you really want to know, I was just looking for a good place to play basketball and I thought your backyard is available," he laughed. 

"Are you gonna shoot the ball or I'll just steal it from you?" Rukawa mumbled. 

"Huh?" Sendoh blinked. Rukawa made a fake left turn and with in the process got the ball from Sendoh. 

"Hey!" "I told ya." Smirked Rukawa. 

"Ru-kun… the truth is…" he said. "What truth?" noticed Rukawa. "Nah forget about it." 

__

Now what's wrong with Sendoh-kun? I just don't get it. 

"Oh no you don't!" Sendoh blocked Rukawa's 3-point shot. 

"Kisama!!" Rukawa grunted. 

"He, he!" "You know I just can't help wondering how you guys do that." Sumire said. 

"Do what?" Sendoh asked as they stopped. 

"On court when you play basketball you're rivals, as if you guys wanna kill each other. But out the court that's a very different story." 

"I don't get it too sometimes. But we see to it that we're having fun. Ne, Ru-kun?" Sendoh beamed as he patted Rukawa's shoulders. 

"Do I have to say yes?" said Rukawa. 

"You know Su-chan, have you noticed that Ru-kun's suddenly talkative nowadays?" 

"Yeah, I've been noticing that too. Maybe next time we could make him smile." Sumire winked. 

"Baka!" Rukawa sighed. "You wouldn't dare." 

"But we would," said Sendoh looking at Sumire. 

"You're gonna regret that this day ever happen!" hissed Rukawa. 

Author's rant: 

He, he, I know it's short… and some of you guys wanna kill me for that… (Tikki-chan!!!!! Oh, Tikki-chan!!!!) I've made Rukawa confused, gomen!!! Ummm… ano… I don't know what to say any more… see yah to the next chapter! Ja'ne!!! Please review!!! I just want to know if there are any improvements on my writing. ^-^ SENDOH's part is on the next chapter… ja'ne! 

Tikki de lune: Be grateful that I ever allowed you to publish your work, Yamapi-chan. And to think I rarely changed some parts. This could've been worse if I hadn't. I'm doing this for the sake of the readers. By the way, NO YAOI! My friend's mind is too dirty for that. Mine too. 


	3. Sendoh

Author's rant:

Hi minna-san! Here's chapter 3!!!! This is Sendoh's part so we'll finally see what's behind that goddamn beautiful smile of him! Ok Slam Dunk doesn't belong to me. Please review!!!! Domo arigato gozaimasu! ^-^

Tikki de lune: No sap here folks! Just plain, shallow mush. As in bland mush.

The Mask of Obliviousness

Chapter 3: Sendoh

He was just standing there. He didn't even move to help her. He could, but his feet remained rooted there. And his eyes remained staring at her. 

He knew something was wrong. But no matter what he did, he couldn't get close to Sumire without being reminded of the huge scar that was slashed on her arm. His weakness at her helplessness made his trauma about her wound even more unbearable. 

*Flash back* 

It was a Tuesday, school day, Akira Sendoh just skipped his classes once again. "This is just so boring," he sighed. He was headed to the park near by and then he saw her from his location across the street, silhouetted against the fading sunlight.

It was rare to see a sight like that. She was bruised, her uniform torn, but nobody even cared. She was walking slowly maybe because it may hurt so much if she walked faster. Her purple hair covered her eyes, but the fact that she was crying didn't hide it. Her tears affirmed his observation.

He tried to move form his place but realized that he couldn't. He suddenly felt his whole body go numb, just by watching her. She was walking down the stairs of the overpass, hugging her self for she thought that it was her only protection. But then a man came rushing towards her, bumping her in the process, causing her to fall down the stairs. Tearing at her sleeve.

That man, he hissed to himself in savage fury. He didn't even bother to say sorry nor to look back he just ran away as if nothing happened. 

Sendoh was aching to beat up that man but the sight of the girl recaptured his attention. A fresh wound, a terrible laceration to be exact, was on her arms and it was that man's fault. 

She let out a yelp, indicating her pain, and then she slowly stood up and continued to walk.

He just stood there watching her leave, still standing there until she was out of his sight. He stood there frozen. 

"Aargh!" he punched the wall of his bedroom. "I can't take this anymore!"

His thoughts drifted back to Sumire walking along the sidewalk, clutching her wound, crying the pain out. 

"Why? Why couldn't I help her!" he cried. "Some friend I am, letting her on her own like that. With a wound even!"

He punched the wall again. 

The feeling of stupidity and weakness coursed through his body again.

*End of flash back*

"Oi! Sendoh!!!" Koiichi called his attention, "Aren't we going to practice today?" he asked. 

"Gomen nasai Koiichi-san, are you guys finished with the warm ups?" he beamed. 

"Yes, we're just waiting for your instructions Sendoh-sempai," one of his teammates said. 

"Umm, ok. Why don't you guys group your selves and have a basketball match and that would be all for today. What do you say?" Sendoh said. 

"It's ok but aren't you gonna play with us?" Koiichi said. 

"No, gomen nasai minna, I just don't feel good today." Sendoh answered. "Would you guys be fine without me?" 

"Yeah we can manage," they all answered. 

"So what are you waiting for? Play!" he smiled. 

Across Kanagawa, Sumire and Rukawa were having lunch. 

"So what do you have for lunch Kae-chan?" Sumire flashed a smile as she took her lunch box out. 

"Nothing, I don't eat lunch remember?" he said. 

"Oh well here, I've made you your lunch." 

"You didn't have to," he said as he thanked her inwardly. 

"Kae-chan! You have your practice later, I know it will be hard so I made you lunch." 

"No I mean, you're always making me lunch. Thank you," he said. 

"Whoa… Rukawa Kaede saying thank you that's a very rare thing to hear," She laughed. 

That afternoon a mob of schoolgirls flooded the court. "Ahhhhh!!!! Rukawa!!!!" The girls screamed. 

"There he is! Isn't he gorgeous?" giggled one of the girls. 

"He's just so irresistible!" another one sighed. 

"Temmeee!!! What does kitsune have that got all these girls attracted?" Sakuragi shouted. 

"Do'aho." Rukawa ran passed him, sealing the ball away. 

"Kitsune give tensai his ball!!!" Sakuragi screamed. 

"Baka." Replied Rukawa. "Do'aho." 

"Oi!" Sendoh suddenly appeared at the doorway. 

"Sendoh-san! What are you doing here?" Sakuragi asked. 

"Well I was just----" he was cut off by Sakuragi. 

"No, wait don't answer. I know you're here to battle tensai! Whahahahaha!!!! I know I am just so good!" 

"Shut up do'aho!" Rukawa murmured. "Well actually I came here for Rukawa," he said. 

"What? What do you want with kitsune?" ranted Sakuragi. 

"Shut up do'aho," again Rukawa said. 

"What brings you here?" he asked. 

"I just wanted somebody to talk to." Sendoh simply answered. 

Rukawa nodded, "Then what are you waiting for? Speak." 

Sendoh took a deep breath and sighed, "Well Ru-kun, I am bothered… what should I do?" 

"Bothered by what?" he asked. "I don't know, I just can't put it in words really, and the more I think about it… It makes me go insane!" Sendoh merely kicked the stone in front of him. 

"I am listening." 

It was late that evening still she stayed awake, scared, alone… "Otousan!!! Chotto matte kudasai!!!" screamed Sumire. "Gomen ne 'tousan! Damare! 'Tosan!!" she pleaded. A disturbing sound woke almost half of the neighbors. Sumire crashed down the stairs.

Still sleepy Rukawa, rode his bike to school, 'damn those history essays!' he cursed, 'they made stay up all night!' 

Tikki de lune: There, there, that wasn't so bad. After all, I made every criticism to my friend and gave her tons and tons of advices (like in a two-hour phone conversation in an almost daily basis) as not to embarrass my good writing reputation. Hahahaha! Conceited jerk I am. Just review and tell me what you think and I'll tell her what you said you think. 


End file.
